


When You Let It Go (Go Out and Start Again)

by amihanicole



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Good Place (TV) Fusion, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 11:50:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13612782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amihanicole/pseuds/amihanicole
Summary: Bellamy never thought he’d get into heaven or whatever it’s supposed to be called. He’d kind of hoped that after he died, the universe would leave him alone and let him sleep. But apparently, the universe had other, more complicated plans.





	When You Let It Go (Go Out and Start Again)

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentines to [jinaxisotaku](jinaxisotaku.tumblr.com)! I hope you enjoy it!  
> Spoilers for the season 1 finale of the Good Place!  
> Title from Cecilia and The Satellite

Bellamy never thought he’d get into heaven or whatever it’s supposed to be called. He’d kind of hoped that after he died, the universe would leave him alone and let him sleep. But apparently, the universe had other, more complicated plans. Instead, here he was sitting in the City of Light, with a woman who wasn’t his soulmate, and realizing he was in love with her as she went off on a rant about how beautiful and competent her next door neighbor was.

“Oh, shirt.”

Clarke looked up at him at that, startling her from the middle of her tirade. Her blonde hair was coming loose from her braid and he was so royally forked.

“What’s up? Did you finally realize how annoying Raven’s silky straight hair is? You’d think that in the City of Light I can get some decent conditioner to get my hair to do what hers does but no.”

“Yeah, Princess, I don’t really know what else to tell you except that you really need to sort out your uncomfortable attraction to Raven. Also, this isn’t the City of Light.”

She froze and slowly shook her head. “No… that’s... no,” she murmured. She began to sway on her spot, so he strode across the living room to clutch her shoulders to steady her.

“Clarke,” he said. Her blue eyes snapped to his, wide and uncertain. “Think about it. It has to be that we’re being punished. We keep getting into situations designed to annoy us or make us fight each other. Raven can’t get technology to work for her. Monty’s plants keep dying. You can’t curse. And you’re my soulmate.”

A flash of an emotion he can’t quite name flitted too quickly across her eyes, then she was shrugging his hands away from her. “Alie?” she called, pacing across the room.

“Yes?” asked the all-knowing robot-thing that appeared out of thin air in their home. This was not the first time Bellamy thought that her smile was freaky, but this was the first time it made sense.

“Alie, can I ask you a question without you telling Thelonious?”

“Of course. Whatever you need from me is confidential. I won’t tell Thelonious. And yes, pornography is available to you here.”

“No, Alie. Is this the real City of Light?”

“Yes,” Alie smiled.

“Are we here to be punished?”

“Yes,” Alie answered, calmly as ever.

Bellamy’s heart sank. He’s never hated being right so much before.

“How can we get out of here?”

“The train,” Alie said. “The train at the edge of the neighborhood is the main mode of transportation in this realm of existence. It connects the City of Light to the real Good Place, the real Bad Place, and the Medium Place. It may only be operated by an Alie.”

“Okay, Alie,” Clarke said as she continued with her pacing. She’s got her planning face on – brows pinched, mouth downturned, cheeks flushed. “Meet us at the train station at midnight. Don’t tell Thelonious.”

“Got it,” the not-robot smiled, then blinked away.

He had a bad feeling about this. Literally. He felt like he was about to throw up. Not just because of the crazy hijinks his not-soulmate was certain to rope him into doing again, but because of the look on her face. It was shuttered from him, just a mask of blank determination. He hadn’t felt cut off from Clarke’s thoughts before this. Not even in the beginning, when she first revealed that she was a former street doctor for underground fight rings, and certainly not a candidate for the City of Light. Not even when they didn’t know how to be – not soulmates, but partners. He always felt like Clarke was someone he could trust, and that he was someone she could trust. It hurt that the revelation that he wasn’t a good person made her lose her faith in him. But there wasn’t anything else he could do.

“Looking to you, Princess.”

“Follow me.”

*

The train ride to the medium place was a quiet one, which is weird. She’d gotten used to Bellamy’s pep talks about being a good person and his mythology-based lecture series on what it means to be good. She just couldn’t bring herself to tease him like she used to. Her being his soulmate was his personal form of eternal torture. She felt guiltier the more she thought about it. Here was what she knew about her not-soulmate: Bellamy Blake was a big brother. Bellamy Blake made other people his priority, letting their needs take over his own good judgement. Now here she was, asking him to be responsible for her eternal soul’s fate. And it’s a Sisyphean task. She was never going to deserve the Good Place. She couldn’t subject him to that torture anymore. She just couldn’t.

  
The realization startled her. She hadn’t cared about anyone else’s life, not since Wells died. The implications of this were something she can’t process right now. Thankfully, she didn’t have to because the train pulled up into the Medium Place at the right moment.

“Here we are!” Alie announced cheerfully. “Alexandra Woods’ Medium Place.”

What stood before them was a vast barrenness interrupted only by a dingy little bungalow surrounded by a bunch of bonsai. She looked to him, and realized that he was already looking at her, gaze as steady as ever.

“Ready?” she asked. She was surprised that her voice didn’t tremble, given how dangerously vulnerable she was feeling.

“I’m with you.”

She stepped down from the car and waited for him beside her before proceeding. In step with each other, the approached the house cautiously.

“Hello?” Bellamy’s voice boomed in the empty place. “Alexandra Woods?”

A tall woman appeared from behind the house, wielding a pair of garden shears like a weapon.

“Again, people?” she rolled her eyes. “Come in, I suppose. And it’s just Lexa. It’s getting tiresome to tell you.”

She stalked back into the house, gesturing for them to follow. She and Bellamy exchanged a look, but he just raised a shoulder.

“Uh, Lexa?” she called after the woman. The house was filled with Yankee Candles. “We’ve been here before?”

She emerged from what appears to be a kitchenette with a tray of mugs. “Yes. Several times. It’s mostly the two of you, but sometimes you have Monty and/or Raven with you.”

Clarke frowned, but it was Bellamy who spoke up. “I don’t recall that.”

Lexa sighed. She sat down on a yellow couch and she motioned for them to sit, handing them mugs of what seemed to be lukewarm wine.

“You never do,” Lexa said. “Many times now, you’ve come here in different combinations. It’s always Clarke, and it’s usually Bellamy that she has in tow, as I’ve said. Each time you say you’re going to stay because you’ve discovered that you were in the City to be punished. Each time, you decide to go back to save your friends.”

“Why don’t we remember?” Clarke asks.

“Look, I don’t know,” Lexa said, crossing her legs and taking a long drink of her wine. “Your architect, Thelonious probably rebooted you. A whole lot of times. And you keep coming back here. It’s getting annoying, actually.”

“I need some air,” Bellamy declared to no one in particular and abruptly stood up and slammed the door behind him.

Clarke dropped her head into her hands. “Okay, so we know that going back hasn’t worked. Maybe we can just stay here for real this time,” she wondered aloud.

Lexa laughed. “You say that, but you’ll leave. You always do. If you weren’t so enamored with Bellamy, I’d wager you and I could have made it work, though.”

Clarke looked up at that. “Okay. There’s way too many things to process in that sentence. I agree that you and I would have made a hot couple in another life. But me enamored? With Bellamy?”

Lexa smiled wryly. “You didn’t deny it.”

“Fuck. I don’t know what to do," she groaned, and then paused thoughtfully. "At least I can say fuck.”

“Trust me. You two will figure it out.”

*

“Fuck, I can’t believe we’re going back again. To get our memories wiped. Again,” Bellamy muttered.

“This is your fault, you know,” Clarke said brightly.

Bellamy frowned. “How is this my fault, Princess?”

“I was a self-absorbed asshole before I met you. Without you, I’d take Lexa up on her offer to bang away my problems in the Medium Place for all eternity.”

That she was attracted to Lexa wasn’t a surprise. It still stung, a little. “You and Lexa, huh?”

“Yeah, no, that wasn’t going to happen,” she shrugged.

“No?”

Clarke chewed on her lip, and for a minute Bellamy thought she wasn’t going to respond.

When she finally spoke, she was staring straight ahead. “Lexa said that the reason I never stayed was because of you. Because I wanted to stay with you, in the City of Light, or the Good Place or whatever. You’re my good place. And I know that sucks for you because I’m basically hell personified for you, but – yeah. I’m sorry.”

The delight that bubbled up in Bellamy was unexpected and the laugh that escaped from him was unavoidable but maybe wasn’t the right response because Clarke was scowling and stomping off to the other side of the car. He quickly got up and grabbed her arm and the full force of her glare was on him.

“Hey, where are you going off to, Princess?”

“You’re such an asshole, Bellamy Blake.”

“Clear something up for me,” he said. “Why the fork would you think that you being in love with me is hell? Quickly, because we’re near.”

“I never said I was in love with you!”

He shook his head laughing. “You’re wasting time.”

“You used my being your soulmate as evidence that we were being punished, you dingdong!”

“Princess, I only said that because I’m in love with you, and I though you weren’t. It was torture.”

“What the fork, Bellamy!”

“Sorry,” he said, unable to keep his smile in check. “I think I can make it up to you though.”

“Yeah?” she challenged.

“Yeah,” he said, closing the distance and finally, finally, kissing his soulmate. Her hands fisted in his shirt and her mouth opened up to him and it was perfect. Never mind that he was in hell, this was heaven.

“Gross!” Thelonious’s voice interrupted them as soon as they pulled up to the station. “Stop what you’re doing with your eating holes right now! That is gross!”

She drew back, smiling brightly at him.

“See you next reboot?”

“Wait for me, Princess. I’ll always find you,” he promised, ducking down for another kiss.


End file.
